


Two sides of the coin

by Accidentaldestielshipper01



Category: Good Girls (TV), Graceland (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidentaldestielshipper01/pseuds/Accidentaldestielshipper01
Summary: A Graceland goodgirls crossover mainly Rio's backstory my head canon for Graceland unfinished bits . Violence canon typical for both shows. Annie meeting Jonnie started it allSome brio have a feeling this will spiral into a longish fic
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Swearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My brief ending of Graceland am dsylexic and unbetad so scuse hilarious spelling 
> 
> This is gonna get angsty at some point this fic works better if you're familiar with both Graceland and goodgirls but readable if you're in goodgirls only

Jonny hates the desert nothing good ever happens out here last time he was out here he ended up on his knees with carlito holding a gun to his head 

He s on his knees hands in the air but this time the gun isn't pointed at him Briggs is holding it on Mike 

I'm not going to prison Mike Briggs almost looks remorseful you can't do this Briggs this is crazy even for us Paige pleads 

No ones looking at jonny Briggs had took his gun and the army knife he had at his ankle but Jonny had a feeling this morning things were going to shit the whole meet felt wrong Mike was off so he had tucked what he jokingly call a purse gun in his waist band .as Brigg s looks away takes a deep breath Jonny acts the shot catches him in the head 

Paige gasps wide eyed in shock Mike catches his eye relief and gratitude on his face 

Yeah you owe me Jonny's voice is gravelly  
I'm out I don't care wether you call it in and lie or you bury him out here but I'm out I quit we re not the good guys anymore were not family

With that he throws the gun and stalks to one of the jeeps they came out in 

The next day he walks in to the mixed agent house he'd landed on his feet Graceland is a seafront mansion. an empty Graceland feels haunted it hadn't been the same since Jake's left the murder of Ari had put Paige on mike's vendetta to catch Briggs out and messed with Charlie head she was working with amber as a ci again and had spent more time at amber's than Graceland 

Jonny looks at his surf board he's gonna miss the sea he grabs a few clothes his Cali wardrobe hardly suitable for Detroit 

He calls as he's walking out the door brother I need to come to yours 

Rio's voice is gruff sure he waits rather than question sensing a seriousness jonny rarely exhibition s 

I ll explain when I get there usual place 

Yeah I've moved again 

I ll text you address

Call when you hit town 

It ll be awhile I'm coming from Cali 

I got you 

Soon brother

Rio drops the call curious what's going on although jonny and Rio were twins they d lived in different worlds for years 

Jonnie crashed out of the seals during training and been recruited to a security firm supposedly .Rio didn't believe it but it suited him not to pry mainly so Jonny returned the favour.

Rio wakes to a familiar banging on the door. Anyone told you you knock like a fed he groans as he opens the door wide jonnie snorts you look like hell Rio adds

Jonny shuffle s in and sprawls on the couch 

What can I say I hate the desert 

One look at him and Rio adds Sleep now story later blankets there 

Jonny sighs and curls up 

Rio shakes his head crawling back to his own bed thinking I'm gonna need that sleep gotta bad feeling about this

Rio wakes from a weird ass dream about her for half a second reality blurs he thinks it's Elizabeth in the kitchen then it hits him its his brother. He gathers himself puts his gameface on and saunters to the kitchen 

Jonny looks better and is bouncing round the kitchen what you cooking Rio grins the familiarity of it washes over him when Rio was still Chris and Jonny was still jose.

The past

Chris s 15 his gangly frame is all elbows he leans on the counter as his slightly younger twin cooks his abulitas voice can be heard from the living room calling his two little brother s to get ready for school. His ma s out at work chris helps out working Jose helps out with his siblings his abulita had moved in when his dad died and cared for them for years but she was getting frail. Chris is getting worried he may have to do something drastic. He's heard his ma and abulita rowing about money.  
Jose dosnt know Chris wants to keep it that way his jock of a brother is all heart. hes had to drag him to a boxing gym just so he can learn to defend himself. Chris rolls his eyes as Jose waxes lyrical about his latest crush hes easy in love easy out so Chris barely registers the name.  
Ma s picking the boys up but she ll need sleep can u be back by six I got practice but sure I can duck out abit early I'm a star Jose smirks humble too Chris laughs well no one gets anywhere without advertising Jose retorts. What's with you your getting even more emo bruth it's fine Jose Chris rolls his shoulder in a micro shrug it's all good and walks out to school. A voice hails him half way round the corner he looks up Carlos is 18 tattoo d with east side longos markings and is currently recruiting for runners .you thought about my offer he drawls .and if I have Chris tilts his chin up  
Get in easier to talk Carlos indicates his ride. Chris does a part of him knowing that things from this point will change .

Present

Jonny piles the plate with scramble. Rio tucks in waiting for jonny to start talking. I wasn't in security Rio rises his eyebrow really he intones sarcastically Jonny roles his eyes 2 minutes older you act like it's years may as will be so now we're done with the obvious. What were you doing Rio retorts

Undercover jonnie watches with bated breath 

Rio nearly chokes on his food swigs his juice and regains his composer just 

Which one 

Fbi 

They look at each other then Rio cracks up head back full body laugh well that's not what I was expecting 

What were you expecting jonnie says once Rio's finished wiping the tears from his eyes 

Honestly black ops you were such a good shot  
I started in the tac team backing up agents jonnie comments then moved to undercover then to a house with feds dea and ice 

Was that the suit at the hospital after hell week Jonnie nods I was legit when they background checked you Rio nods thinking

How not legit are you jonnie jumps on the admittance 

Rio hesitate s 

I'm out Jonnie holds his hands up feds are more bent the criminals he grimaces with bitterness 

That why you here 

Yes you haven't answered

About 30 percent mostly as fronts 

Jonnie whistle s 

Step up from gangbanger

Yeah well banging s hardly long-term got Marcus to think about 

Why you out 

I killed my house mate jonnie s face crumples with misery 

Accident Rio questions gently

No Jonnie bows his head Briggs he just keep dragging us all in deeper and deeper and if I hadn't he'd killed Mike maybe me it was never ending so I ended it jonnies voice cracks as it all comes tumbling out in a rush 

Rio's walks round and pulls Jonnie in sounds like you manned up and handled it.you covered 

Yeah Mike ll deal it's not the first time 

No offense but feds man 

I thought I was doing some good it just got so fucked up 

Rio picked up his phone and quickly txt Mick I need the day cover for me 

Well I got all day vodka or rum 

Rio looks at jonny with new eyes seeing how much he's grown up despite his carefree attitude. He knew his brother was brave but some of the stuff he d been threw at Graceland he dealt with bad guy s but keeping up a cover was a whole other game 

The morning passed in a blur as jonnie brought him up to speed on everything from Mike moving in to the morning in the desert 

It's not the first time I shot a cop 

Rio's eyes widen he leans back take s a swig looks sideways and ? He lets it hang 

He was crooked and it was him or Luciana jonnie sighs Luciana solano he elabrates 

Damn the solano cartel you killed for a cartel princess 

Was she your in

Not exactly Rio quirks his eyebrow and waits

Her brother was my in 

I heard about him back in the day from the longos he was a total psycho and gay 

Yeah he's gay 

Wait nooooo how far did you go…. ..are you ?

No I kissed him only its part of the job 

Man you must really have loved your job 

Beards are gross I don't how woman do it he waves his glass at Rio's scruff

I got no complaints Rio shrugs 

Luciana was something else 

So you were in with dad running drugs and both siblings were into you 

Yeah complicated 

Didn't know you that good at deceit 

I came clean with Luciana after her dad's death got her out would've had a life with her if she wanted it 

Women can get you in some shit Rio afirms Only Mick knows this if my guys find out it will cause problems 

Rio's lifts his shirt these were done by a housewife 

Youch you really pissed her off 

Yeah Elizabeth s something else 

Rio's starts from the fine and frugal robbery and fills him in on the dangers of working with suburban housewife's

Jonnie s watching Rio s face when he talks about Elizabeth it hits him that what Rio hasn't figured out isnt Elizabeth it s his own feelings. Jonnie s good at reading people playing people but his brother was ten steps ahead totally calm and collected it came from carrying everyone he cared about as long as he can remember. 

She went in drug den thought you said she was clever 

She is shes also crazy entitled it was for the dubby 

Dubby ? 

It's a Baby blanket 

Jonnie nods you got it for her didn't you ? 

I got while it I checking the kid wasn't there Rio answers abit too fast 

Ok says Jonny smirking to himself 

Where you at now with her 

She's upto something Rio replys 

Probably by the sounds of it what you gonna do 

Win Rio growls his face feral

Jonny almost feels sorry for her almost 

Wanna a hand I appear to be unemployed 

Rio slow grins lacks any humour 

Yeah that b good


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonny meets the marks sisters

Seeing double

Jonny s freezing he's borrowed a hat and scarf he's wearing his thickest hoodie his brother just laughs and shrugs in his bomber jacket and t-shirt you get used to it 

That's it I need some hot chocolate they duck into the cafe opposite he s dithering in the queue when a voice pipes up next to him 

Oh my god gangfriend you discovered both colour and a razor wonders will never cease you flipping your fashion game 

Jonny looks down at the dinky blonde at his elbow he glances at Rio smirking at the table with his chin on his hand watching 

Gangfriend if I'm really your friend why would you announce to the world you think I'm gangsta kinda harsh 

Hmmmpf please between the necktatt and the g wagon your not exactly subtle even if I have seen you switch it up and convince a poor sucker your just a hipster 

Jonnie hides his surprise that this woman knows his brother well enough to know he's not a hipster 

A look over her head and a responsive eyeroll confirm she's not an ex or fling 

Hipster please now i am offended jonny plays it up as he turns to order his chocolate and Rio's tea he leans against the counter as Annie follow s with her order 

What's got into you your different tell me you've not hooked up with my sister if this is after sex mellow eww gross 

Now you think I'm not gentleman and I d tell 

Annie about to reply as she gets her drinks and turns 

It at that point Rio waves 

Abbb bbbbbb whhhh aat omg there's two of you and I'm definitely not drunk 

Jonny passes Rio his tea and takes a seat Annie plonks herself next to jonny 

Omg did you pay someone to get surgery it's really good she says poking Jonny's face that's next level shit 

Rio shakes his head 

Or I could be his evil twin jonny smirks at the look of horror on her face 

The door jangles before Annie can compute that Beth looks up from where she was rummaging in her bag 

She takes in Rio Annie and jonny and gapes for moment rally's and walks over to her drink on table and takes a swig of coffee 

Hi I'm Beth she says sticks her hand out to jonny 

Jonny amused at the formality shakes Jonny he says 

You didn't mention a brother she says to Rio 

You didn't ask ma 

She tutts and sits 

Jonny clocks the ever so slight tensing in Rio 

So Annie perks up twin so you have all the embrassing story's then her eyes twinkle with glee 

Rio looks at jonny remember where your staying tonight he rumbles 

You d leave me trying to find a bed jonny says

Are you identical in everyway Annie quips 

Annie Beth hisses 

So your a control freak with everyone Beth directs at Rio 

What it takes to be king darlin 

And we don't do sisters or best friends anymore he looks pointedly at jonny 

That wasn't my fault jonny says and it was high school let it go man 

Damn Annie says smirking at jonny sorry little lady jonny smiles back 

Rio and Beth exchange mutual exasperation at there respective siblings 

Anyway haven't you got work to be doing 

Beth sighs sorry jonny nice meeting you but my boss is a right slave driver she rolls her eyes grabs her coffee and sashays out 

Annie come on 

Annie scrambles out the booth cursing under her breath

Beth short for Elizabeth by any chance jonny probes 

Rio nods his face closed 

Jonny leaves it at this point he sprawls back in seat mirroring his brother like light and dark 

What we upto today 

There's somewhere I wanna show 

Strip club 

Really 

What ? I can hope 

They leave Rio takes Jonny to their bar the  
bar he tries correcting in his head damn witch of a woman maybe he should have gone to the strip club 

Jonny s looking quizzical don't think I can manage another full day drinking man 

Rio grabs the barman gets two sodas give us privacy he commands he heads to the back room jonny trailing him 

They pick a booth I have a stake in this place in all honesty it started as a front the owner was in financial mess and open to my offer 

Jonny raise s a brow 

It was also an experiment I thought the place had potential I've turned it around it now makes too much legit cash to be much use as a front 

I wanna keep it that plan to go legit this would be first step but I didn't have anyone to run it that I trusted 

You want me to be a barman ?

Yes no more look the key was the food and policing the crowd you telling me you don't know good food or how to spot trouble 

Hmmm you got a point there 

I gotta be careful getting out isnt going be easy don't wanna spook too many people what do think 

One hell of a change of pace how much free rein I got there's some great food in Cali I could try there was this truck Hector's tacos man you d melt I could sweet talk the recipe outta his daughter 

No sleeping with the staff 

Err isn't Elizabeth s technically staff

Look how that ended

Jonny snorts but neglects to point out it hasn't ended yet 

Don't police my life I ll do this but on the condition my love life s my own 

You wouldn't actually go there with Annie would you 

I don't know reckon she d be wild 

Jonny Rio tone drops 

Relax man the marks sisters are off limit 

The absolute glower on Rio's face at even the hint of Jonny flirting with Elizabeth tells jonnie everything he needs to know Rio's in deep


	3. The longos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence night terrors tiny bit of smut jonnys a badass brother Beth s having a bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on jonny in the car with Jake's saying once his brother got his neck tattoo he never saw him

Jonny settles in to the bar farely quickly he's a quick study and his friendly nature works well with the staff. He gets a small apartment round the corner with one of Rios guys dags jonnys not great living alone. It appeases Rio's overprotective OCD and spares him sending someone to check on his brother periodically,not that he,d admit to it. 

The marks girls and ruby occasionally come in on girls nights out. Jonny turns on the charm and begin s to build a rapport with them. Alcohol helps Jonny's used to being vague about his past he begins to get a feel for the other side of the story.

It doesn't take him long to figure out that Rio and Beth have alot in common. It s also apparent they have completely crossed wires misjudged each other and they both have ridiculous chemistry. He hides both the fact he knows about Beth shooting Rio and his anger over it preferring to get there trust since his instincts agree with Rio she's up to something 

Eventually Beth turns up at the bar jonny s got his back to the door his black tshirt showing his tattoo s. As he turns he catches the disappointment when she notices the absence of the eagle tattoo. 

She takes a seat at the bar bourbon on the rocks please 

Long day   
douche bag ex strikes again she shakes her head 

Jonnys familiar with carman in name but not by sight. He also knows via chatty Annie that dean had blackmailed Beth by using the kids jonny put the timeline and figured it was the reason she walked away from Rio after they hooked up.

Jonny hands her the drink and waits she looks tired drawn and there's a hint of frustration.

I feel like a tennis ball between dean moving the goal posts and your brother mercurial nature. She stops at this point realising she may have said to much 

Jonny laughs puts her at ease you think I've not noticed my bro s need to be in control I grew up with him ma 

Beth flinches at the endearment jonny wonders whethers it's fear guilt or loss that makes Rio s favourite endearment a trigger.

I know what drives him Jonny shrugs 

Money says Beth taking a drink 

Family 

How's that work Beth looks confused 

Your assuming he had a choice 

How can he not he's Rio she says in exasperation as if his name sums up his rioness he's well alot she flushes at the list of compliments she would use to describe him 

Our dad died our abulita watched us all while ma worked which was fine till she got sick there was no legit way to get her the meds so Rio took it on himself to do it the not legit way 

Jonny knows that it's similar to ruby's story 

Beth stutters I didn't know 

He was jumped into a gang at sixteen 

What's that mean jumped in 

It means a group of grown arse men beat the shit of two skinny ass sixteen year olds so they can prove they can take a beating he broke three ribs but at least he survived not all do 

Beth blanche's at that thinking of Kenny and how she feel if it was him .

Jonny eyes hold the pain of the details he's not sharing

The past 

Chris walks in to hear his mama telling his abulita to go the doctor he waits in the kitchen out of sight. Look it's fine I've worked the extra shift s it's there we can afford this just go . 

I'm fine I don't need to it's a waste mija

It's not we need you well and you are not just go please for me 

Fine but it's on you when it's a waste with that she flounces out 

His mama sighs 

Chris starts bangs the door in the kitchen to let her know he's there 

You ok ma 

She gives him a tired smile 

It's all good don't you worry she says

It was nt his abulita had emphasema it's was treatable with meds expensive ones 

Chris knew they were strapped he d took Carlos up and done a few jobs said it was extra shifts 

He knew they needed serious cash 

Later Hmm Carlos shakes his head that kinda money takes a commitment man it's not odd job kinda cash it's being in your sure I mean how old are you anyways 

16 Chris knew they d find out if he lied 

look it's possible we got another 16 year old coming in I can vouch for you but you sure man don't be doing this just for a girl or to look like a big man these tatts mean something 

I don't got a choice Chris sighs I need this 

Ok it's on you 

Be here tomorrow Carlos passes him a scrap of paper with an address scrawled on it 

Chris walks in to a rundown house with guys scattered throughout on tatty chairs and couches there's another lad his age I'm daz he says tilting his head in acknowledgement 

They wait wondering what was going on but not wanting to draw attention to themselves 

Finally what feels like way longer than the minute s it was the door bangs in strides Miguel 

The guys rise Carlos comes over and says under your his breath make sure you protect your head when you go down good luck kid 

They go to the back room Miguel stands at the back daz and Chris stand back to back in a circle Chris doesnt see the nod but he feels it as the first blow connect s with his face 

It's a blur after that he gets one or two in before he's crashing to the floor he feels daz hit the deck next to him Carlos words make sense as he curls up in a ball as the blows rain down his side blossom in pain and just at the point he thinks he gonna pass out it stops 

Carlos is bending over him you did good kid   
what the hell was that he mumbles threw a swollen jaw

Your on payroll 

Come here I ll check the damage he helps him up Chris winces 

Carlos looks under his shirt he runs his fingers over his side 

Chris hisses 

Think you broke a few ribs go to Cassie in the kitchen she ll patch you up 

Cassie sorts his ribs and cuts wow that's gonna bruise with all the colours of the carnival she says of his face   
what like Rio he grunts 

Miguel stalks threw and laughs I like it kid you got cheek Rio   
Carlos take Rio and daz for tattoo s next week sometime here's there burners 

Carlos drops him home get some rest keep that phone charged and on you all the time we ll start you with dime bags this week 

He crawls in thankfully the house is dark explaining is tomorrow s problem

A week later he s stood in the kitchen with his mama and Jose the bruise has blossomed his neck sport s an ESL tattoo his arm has east side longos in stripes on the back of it he puts the cash on the table 

This is why he says in answer to her horror at the tattoo s and there meaning 

What the hell Jose says since when you that money mad 

Since abulita s ill

His mama nods sadly at Jose 

You didn't need to do this I could have worked 

I did the math it didn't stack up it wasn't enough 

There was no other way and you know it 

It doesn't make it any less heartbreaking his ma walks out tears in her eyes 

Rio looks at his brother please say you understand

You should have told me he walks off 

Rio hangs his head in despair and sighs 

A year on Rio's been hustling drugs successfully he's moved on to bigger bags and got the lay of the land when it comes to staying off the radar him and daz have come up together both being the newbies there tight 

He gets a text outta the blue on his latest burner just a time and place 

Daz is there already when he arrives waiting for him 

know what this is about Rio questions 

Naw man doubt it's good though whole crews here 

They go into the abandoned warehouse it's looks like a horror set 

Theres a barely recognisable man tied to a chair 

Miguel s stood over him now boys here's an object lesson you all need to see what happens when you steal from me 

He smacks him across the face the guy whimpers please man please Miguel puts the gun to his head and shoots 

As he goes to leave he indicates to daz and Rio teach these two how to clean up 

Half the guys leave the rest set to work they pull out tools and sheeting and hand the chainsaws to Rio and daz 

It's the longest goriest worst night of Rio's life he returns home in clothes not his own and showers for hours 

Jose hasn't seen his brother in what feels like forever he's been out most of this week he's finally talk Pamela the gymnast into coming home with him being careful not wake anyone they giggle in the hall 

He leans in for a kiss gently running his hands over her she moans and kisses him deeper he opens the bedroom door and curses as he sees his brother s shadowed form under the covers of the bed to the left looking longingly at his bed he shakes his head untangle s himself and regrettably offers to walk her home 

He lies on his bed staring at the ceiling just as he's dozing off a strangled gasp wakes him leaning over Rio he touches his shoulder Rio by now is shaking sweating and fighting in his sleep finally Jose wakes him 

What the hell man 

Rio's eyes look beyond haunted as he breaths heavily what have I done he half sobs 

He tells Jose the grizzly job he been tasked with 

Jose gives him what reassurance he can all the while feeling a burning hatred for the gang that was twisting his brother start growing.

The present 

That's the thing about my brother you cross him and that gangsta shits ingrained pretty deep your good with him and he looks after you like your family he always did take too much responsibility 

I know that feeling Beths jumbled memorys of raising Annie run threw her mind 

Are you afraid of him 

Noooo Beth answers too fast and completely unconvincingly 

He does what he has to he gathers his information so he can react while well informed 

Unlike me I plan

Oh 

Yeah do you know what I was 

Beth shakes her head 

I was an undercover fed you know the type that takes down cartels international gun runners 

Beth squirms under his gaze 

See anything happens to my brother his boys would look at his rivals 

Me I d look at you since I know what you did 

He told you Beth's eyes go wide 

Twin he shrugs 

For all his gun waving Rio had never scared her as much as she was right now looking into Jonny's stone cold glare for the simple reason its was no threat but it was a promise made from a family tie deeper than she ever seen 

I'm no threat to him he's the one always waving gun around she splutters getting up to leave 

Hmm fine then jonny folds his arms and watches her leave 

Back at home Beth shuts the door and panics 

Her girls come over within the hour she s pacing the floor mumberling incoherently 

We have to call it off it ll never end he ll come for us 

Wait who Annie trys to intervene 

Jonny 

Cute jonny gangfriend s bubbly twin really what the hell have you been drinking Beth 

Not enough she moans 

He s an ex uncover fed 

Ruby splutters ok did not see that one coming 

He knows omg he knows Beth blusters

Beth calm down 

How Beth shreaks 

Ok first thing first call it off ruby reasons then we ll deal with finding out what he knows tell us what happened 

Beth does 

Wheuuuwee gangfriend s hardcore Annie mutters 

Not helping Annie ruby adds 

He s was just like us Beth looks at the other two 

Well what do think he just woke up one day and said I know I ll kill people says ruby 

I didn't think Beth admits


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Jonny bit more of young Rio the penny begins to drop 
> 
> Mentions of drugs death and violence

Jonny s not had a great deal of sleep he's still having flashbacks to all the shit that went down in Graceland. He's in the cellar sorting a delivery turning he's expecting staff but is confronted by Annie marks hands on hips 

He sits on a barrel familiar with the I got something to say stance 

So you are the evil twin what the hell man as if it isn't bad enough we got gangfriends ever present gun waving we gotta worry that if shit happen s you ll assume it was us Annie s now arm waving and frowning 

If someone put three bullets in Beth what would you do ?

I'd Annie stops herself from finishing the sentences with kill em and looks at him with exasperation 

Thanks s not the point she Huff's 

I let your sister know I'm a aware of their issues 

You call those two walking diasters issues they drip denial 

Jonny scrubs his hand over his face in tiredness 

Too much alike 

Tell me about it it's all transparent eyefucking and thinly hid possessiveness I mean after deansie it's not like she didn't need the rebound romp but noooo shes full on kiss me kill me with Mr gold gun 

Deansie that bad 

Annie s took a seat next to him deansie is the worst like yuuureechh sleazy 

Wait how did you do that I came here mad now I'm telling you everything you jedi d me evil twin 

Jonny pulls the puppy eyes Annie punches him in the shoulder 

You eaten the kitchen s trying a new taco recipe ?

Bribery with food damn I like your style 

as jonny ambles to the kitchen trailing a still talking Annie behind him he passes Mick who s helping out with a delivery while they sort a staffing issue. Mick watches them shaking his head at the budding bromance.

Jonny s working out on the punch bag in his apartment when a familiar knock at the door sounds . It s open Rio he shouts sliding his boxing gloves off and picking up his water 

We live in Detroit why does nobody lock the damn door. 

Hi to you to Jonny flops on his couch

Rio leans on the sideboard hand in hand in front of him 

What's up 

Why was Annie at the bar ?

Man micks chatty didn't think he'd gossip 

Rio waits eyebrow raised 

I'm not hitting it she came to yell at me 

Why 

Because of a conversation with Elizabeth 

Rio's jaw twitches 

I just made Elizabeth aware I was watching her 

You threatened Elizabeth threats do not work with her she does crazy shit sides I got leverage on her. Getting close to her girls keeping an eye on her great but when it comes to her I ll handle it.

You do realise the end of that sentence is she's mine 

Rio's jaw goes again 

What I've seen her Jessica rabbit meets stepford wife and you like her claws 

Not the point jonny 

She's not scared of you she's scared of how she could feel about you 

She's a cold ass boss bitch 

Yeah and she thinks you're cold ass banger you ever actually been friends with a woman Rio

Of course 

Really I'm not talking the ones you've dated or you look out for 

You getting to point anytime 

The alpha male crap you pulling with Beth isn't working cause shes not male 

Rio just pulls a bitchface at this

Seriously the shit the longos put you threw might have made you but it broke daz 

I'm not talking bout that aight 

Rio slams out the door 

Back in his car he sits for minute head bowed 

The past 

Ever since the night they d cleaned up after Miguel neither daz nor Rio slept particularly well. Daz was drinking heavily Rio had covered for him more than once 

Carlos pulled Rio aside I know he's your boy but don't let him pull u down he fucks up bad enough to be a rotten egg Miguel deal with him this stuffs medieval man. 

The alcohol got replaced with weed finally Rio walks in on daz shooting up 

Fucks sakes RU crazy you know how Miguel views junkies says there a goddamn liability. 

It's all good everything's good daz mumbles threw his high Rio walks out knowing it ll be awhile 

Back home he paces about their room trying to figure it out. As the door clicks he decides 

Jose I need your help man he explains why he needs to get daz clean. They go back the next day when daz is coming down and between the two of them get him handcuffed to the bed. It takes days to get him threw withdrawal with both taking shifts to make sure he dosnt choke. 

It lasts for a little while 

The third time is the worst daz goes for Rio trying to choke him Jose wrestle s him off   
I'm done man this shits gonna kill you 

Rio was right daz manages to hide the addiction under youthful partying but within the month he's overdosed 

Rio's 18 and at funeral for a friend.

The present 

As deeply pissed as rio is at jonny once his head cleared he mulls over Jonny s point about Elizabeth that maybe it's not him she pathologically incapable of listening to but men in general. 

The rage toward her since the shooting softens a little as he admits he may have pushed her too hard. 

He combs back threw there interactions wondering if there's actual feeling s but he keeps coming back to sitting in her bed her placing money on the side and dismissing him like a god damn hooker naw Jonny s misread that one.


	5. Chivalry and tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon typical violence character death flashback 
> 
> Brother bonding brio tension some smut  
> Got a bit stuck on this One but I know where it's going now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so half of this comes from jonnie talking bout his brother in Graceland the sadness he had he was never around 
> 
> The other bit comes from Jonny's stance when he s an undercover seal is the at ease stance it's similar to Rios habit of standing with his hands behind his back it just gave me this headcanon

Beth rushed around the office at Boland bubble s it was late and dark. She was supposed to have the account s ready for Rio god she not even locked up Rio Insisted on better secruity than she had at home and took a key of course. Beth was having the worst day she d had Annie on the phone ranting,a staff member meltdown the school phoned about Danny getting into an argument. She's vaguely thankful he's late but apprehensive.

Rio's have a bad day a delay in a shipment. Mick outta town and some idiot decide s to cross him. He's regretting administering the object lesson himself because now s got cracked knuckles and the cut on his temple is trickling blood As well as having to deal with Elizabeth before he wants to because of no Mick.

Beth looks up expecting him but instead there's a strung out junkie looking ten shades of desperate holding a knife. I need money he says you're rich he waves the knife round indicating her suit the office. Get me some.

Beth uses her upset kid mum voice it's ok I can do that but we don't keep any here but I will help you. Beth's already running threw in her head anything in the office that's a weapon. 

Rio round s the corner his irritation and lecture about the locks replaced by straight up fury as he takes in the scene

He steps into the room you really picked the wrong day for this he says his guns in his waist but he doesn't even draw it. I've got a knife the junkie squeeks Rio just glares and advances three quick movement s the guys head down on the desk with his arm twisted knifes dropped and Rio's hand on his neck. 

Rio Beth looks at him the plea not to kill him in her eyes 

He picks him up and frog marches him to the door then outta sight of the camera he twists till he hears the crunch as the arm breaks the guy crumples then he takes his ID. I know who you are ever come back your dead clear. The guy nods and mumbles we clear .yes he says then runs. 

When he walks back in beth has put the kettle on I'm sorry I know the doors she'pre empts the lecture 

Rio sits and spreads in the chair grunts she hands him the tea. He looks at her over the rim wondering what she's up to 

You saying I'm right darlin ? 

You couldn't resist it 

He puts the mug down and leans on his hand 

Seeing his knuckles she move s to get a cloth 

He leans back in the chair resting for a moment when he feels the cold on his hand as she gentle cleans him up her perfume wraps round him. He opens his eyes as she reaches the cut on his face the angle she's at give s him one helluva view the adrenaline still coursing threw him blows his pupils wide and has his body reacting he shifts slightly to relieve the pressure in his pants. He looks at her

Beth wasn't trying to seduce him but the look of raw desire in his face short circuits her brain before she had chance to think she's clambered into his lap.

It's heat of the moment hate fucking all the tension of there collective shitty days being released and they kiss fiercely teeth clashing grabbing and tearing into each other. She leaves scratches and bite marks he leaves thumbprint bruises all over her. They wrestle each other trying finding the deepest pleasure spots the wash of sensation covering the discomfort of carpet burn and furniture bruise s. It's loud messy animal and deeply satisfying they end with him leaning on the desk pulling her down on to him by her shoulders she's wrapped round him completely clinging chest to chest as they climax together juddering and panting 

They breath heavy he's still holding her tight her head on his chest at this point it all catches up to Beth she finds tears escaping her eye s she s barely holding on to out right sobs 

He feels it he lifts her head and wipes away a tear with so much gentleness emotions flitting across his face before it returns to impassive 

I'm just so tired of being scared she lets her head drop

He just holds her 

As they calm and the discomfort seeps in they unravel and seek there scattered clothing 

How did you do that 

You gotta be more specific mami we did alot he grins looking round the room 

Not that she Huff's flushing

The arm thing he had a knife 

Military training

How do get that pay a guy

No ma got it the normal way 

She looks at him in surprise 

Oh 

You imagining me in uniform 

She glares at him because of course she is now and it's going to be there permanently like she needs to be more attracted to him shes still damp from sex and he's getting her riled up again.

Yeah I like the idea of you actually taking an order 

He looks her up and down imagining her in a dominatrix costume 

I could play that game 

Your incorrigible 

They leave together he walks to her car hand s her bag and closing the door then follow s her home like the perfect gent 

As he drives off she wonders how he went from a street gang to army to kingpin 

The past 

Rio slams into the house he's been away on a job for three days and all he wants is his bed. He doesn't notice at first it's unusually quiet. He does notice his brother biting his head off

where the hell have you been? 

Not now 

Abulita s ill 

I know this Jose 

No as in got a week s tops on this earth ill as in nothing they can do as in wants to see you his voice goes he sinks down 

The colour drains from Rio s face 

She awake 

Jose mutely nods 

Rio knocks at her door 

Come in she smiles weakly Rio her voice sounds hopeful yeah it's me turn the other light on 

Rio does and settle s by her side 

She grasps his hand I never thanked you 

For what 

She waves feebly at his tattoo s for being a man and taking care of us all I know it was my meds that caused this. I should have said no but I wanted the time. But here's the thing you promise me this is something you did don't let it become who you are promise me you'll get out even if it takes running away to the navy 

She stops to get her breath and holds on tight to his hand 

Promise me 

He looks at her this tiny woman who was all fire, who insisted on good manners to everyone, who lectured on how to treat women who had put so many meals on table never daunted by the mayhem four boys caused 

His mind goes to the risks of getting out as much as he hates parts of it, he loves the thrill he's good at the game 

It shows 

You ll be good at other things Rio 

Finally I don't know about that I can't see a way back 

They haven't given up on you your ma and Jose you know they just feel helpless and scared for you 

Promise me Rio 

I promise he nods heavily  
she squeezes his hands and closes her eyes 

They sit like that awhile when she s snoring gently he slips away silently switching out the main light she looks so small 

Jose s gone as he walks threw the empty living room he pours himself a drink and sits in light of the streetlight at the kitchen table for the longest time just contemplating.

Six months later his family have stumbled on after the loss 

The promise weighs on Rio he see s an opening when local gang politics shifts yet another terf wars looming Miguel s all talk of commitment you either full in or out. 

Rio walks into the longos leaders office guys clever as flashy as he can be he keeps his office low key in a neighborhood that borders on the nice areas but where no one asks questions. 

You serious about out being an option or is that all just show 

The boss leans back in surprise 

You got something to tell me 

What can I say I got a longing for a girl and apple pie life Rio quips 

Say I did want out what would take 

One more job Miguel grins like a shark 

Which is how Rio finds himself shaking like a leaf in an alley following some guy.hes not asked who it is he doesn't want to know he half thinks that Miguel is banking on him bottling out. Rio's knows that this murders gonna be held as leverage over him for the rest of his life 

He thinks of daz he thinks of every sadistic shitty thing this gangs done he thinks of the near misses he thinks of his ma and Jose face every time he comes home bloodied he thinks of his promise 

And he gets the job done 

3 week s later 

Jose comes with him to the tattoo parlor Rios sat getting his arm tattoos blacked out 

We should celebrate man you coming back to the our family 

Rio raises an eyebrow i never left

Felt like it .You need bars on the other side balance it out I kinda like it looks tribal.  
A tattoo artist walks threw you got time to do me jonny smirks he gets four bars on either side of his arms 

Rio looks at Jose matching tattoos really 

Why not man we got matching faces sides that thing on your neck stops us getting mistaken what you gonna cover it with now your free as a bird 

Rio grunts maybe I should get a bird 

What like Tweety pie 

Rio scoffs but the idea of eagles taking hold 

Turns out earning straight isn't easy Rio's reputation preceded him. Jose and his ma are both bringing something in but it's tight  
And Rio's restless and tempted 

The blood on his hands the promise he made has to count for something stops him…. just from setting anything up less than legit

It s late when he gets home he d had a few beers not enough to feel drunk just a mild buzz he's mooched round the neighborhood avoiding his old hang outs just trying to figure shit out.An idea had been brewing all day 

Jose sat on the couch his ma and brother s are asleep 

Rio grabs a beer and hands it to him 

Ta 

I've been thinking Rio starts 

Huh 

Bout what I'm gonna do 

Thinking navy 

That get s his bruvs attention 

Where that come from 

Abulita actually 

She told you to go in the navy 

Well what she said was get away from the longos even if it took running away to the navy 

We had a great Tia who did that remember 

Yeah vaguely 

I need to do something 

They look at each other Jose nods wordless understanding I'm coming with 

Rio's grateful


	6. Second thought s and fighting talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls chat Annie is Annie 
> 
> Beth and Rio go on an outting due Jonny's to advice

Beth calls ruby the day after the attempted robbery wine is called for 

They are all in Beth's living room half a bottle in   
soooo ruby says all eyebrows spill 

He saved me   
gangfriend went full white knight Annie query s from where she lay on the floor 

No more gi Joe than white knight but yeah i mean why save me it's not like a junkies gonna know what the paperwork we had is so why bother being like that she vaguely waves her hand 

Like what hunny ruby asked 

Well concerned I mean he's always waving guns at me someone else gets threatening and he acts like am breakable 

Annie snorts he's possessive it's not rocket science 

Didn't he offer to get your money back that time dean screwed up ruby points out

That doesn't narrow it deansie s always screwing up Annie quips 

Beth throws Annie a bitchface and moves on I just can't work him out 

Annie and ruby exchange looks 

What's to work out Hun he's a stone cold killer 

He's ex army Beth nods 

No way Annie gapes that's kinda hot do you think that why he's all Annie gets up and wiggle s trying to imitate Rio's walk 

Beth and ruby collapse laughing 

Annie flops on a chair so how do you find out this titbit 

It was after Beth says and colours at the memory the erm robbery she adds lamely

You didn't Annie immediately clocks the flush 

You literally wanted him dead last week am getting whiplash seriously make your mind up ruby exclaims 

It was just adrenaline Beth near squeeks her objection 

Hmm ruby looks at her 

Dongfog epic life threatening dongfog Annie rolls her eyes   
Do you think rather than yoyo between kiss and kill on your vagina led hormone induced rollercoaster you ever considered just working with him 

We didn't exactly last long without him ruby admits reluctantly 

You put three bullets in him and he's still hitting that think it safe to say he's not going to off you it's dysfunctional flirting but your magic vagina appears to have got you out of gangfriend s dog house 

Oh my god you think that's why I slept with him 

No you slept with him because your crazy addicted 

Annie ruby tries

I'm not addicted to him 

Denials first part of addiction 

This coming from you 

My bad decisions won't get us killed

Well there was that one time ruby starts 

I was handling it 

Yeah and now what we doing 

Beth just looks at them 

I don't know 

Then for now we do nothing ruby we just keep on working until we figure it out 

Next weekend Beth wakes to a kid free house and the smell of coffee. She walks into the kitchen about to berate Annie 

Get dressed mami Rio waves the coffee he's holding at the pile of clothes folded on the counter 

He wordlessly hands her a coffee without moving from where he's leaning on the counter 

Beth tries to find a question he might actually answer then her sleep deprived brain gives up 

Why does crime never sleep  
she grumbles clutching her clothes and heading for the bathroom she downs the coffee cursing the fact he's not only made it perfect but got the temperature right too 

Walking out in her black yoga pants sports bra and a simple t shirt what we doing you training me to break and enter now she tries to get a response

Rio just rolls his eyes and heads out the command to follow implied he strides to the g wagon 

Beth has to clamber a little to get in much to rios amusement

I'm not going anywhere till you tell me where she says crossing her arms across her chest 

Bit late now Rio clicks the door locks 

You have the self preservation of lemming we gonna do something about that aight   
Relax 

She takes a breath about to speak then Huff's 

Rio glances at her and smirks 

They drive threw the trendy district out towards the warehouses just as Beth's about to get fidgety they pull up at a boxing gym 

It's big clean and farely quiet given the hour he leads her towards an area with equipment 

Since that smart mouth of your s can't get you outta every bit of trouble you hell bent on getting in am gonna teach you the basics 

Sit gimme your hands 

He starts to wrap her hands with boxing tape 

Beth by this point has still not switched her brain on and his hands are not helping her get any clarity 

Annie s voice echoes in her head addicted

She sighs 

This is cruel and unusual punishment she looks up at him tilting her head to soften the grumble 

Only you would see it that way his jaw twitches with irritation

So what is this she claps her now boxing gloved hands 

It's been pointed out that some of our relationship difficulty maybe down to a misjudgement of gendar 

Beth puts her hands on her hips which with the gloves on make her look faintly ridiculous that sounded almost decent up to gendar 

Not one of my guys would take a risk over a dubby 

I'm a mother Rio echoes Beth's inevitably reply 

Beth tries to get the gloves off 

Rio grabs at them and pulls her to him 

Don't exasperated he sits on the bench in front of her just holding her gloved hands 

Are you telling me that the element of surprise wouldn't have helped you the other night 

Beth frowns uncomfortable with the memory 

You've made it violently clear you won't do anything my way he growls 

Beth swallows 

She tries to say something but unable to find words she shudder s at the flashback the guilt and horror flowing across her face 

He watches it all bites back his anger frustration so he can ignore both his hurt and the twinge of compassion under it all 

Can't we leave the drama 

Fine she snaps aware they are in a public place 

He puts the pads on they step into a roped corner 

They start going threw basic combination s 

She's outta breath way before she expected 

Stop stop she Huff's and bends over 

Rio just shrugs and surpress es a lascivious smirk 

God how why do you do this my lungs are bursting 

Had to take my brother never quit it's kinda useful

Why had to 

He got beat up a few times could nt be with him all the time so taking him boxing was the next best thing 

Your kinda protective 

No kinda bout it 

They look at each with a guarded mutual longing

No one ever protect you he counters 

Please where do think I learned to talk my way out of things 

Just talk ? He half teases

Yes just talk she glowers at him I have standard s 

Carman 

Touche and I was in high school 

They have put there equipment away and are heading for the car 

As they get in he looks at her again 

Have you only ever been with carman 

She looks away out the window until you 

They are silent till he drops her off both in a pensive mood 

She watches him drive away from her window trying to reassess


End file.
